Nixkamich
Nixkamich, also know as just Nix, is a Qua warrior and gunsmith. He currently serves under Kapitan Ace with the rest of the Fauxites, currently on board the Laughing Fox. History Nixkamich Dark Stone was born in 2980, the first child of three on Quaquan to Granite Dark Stone and Foxtail on Mountain. His father Granite was apart of the Pehanne Dog Solider Lodge and his mother Foxtail is an herbalist. Nixkamich was named to honor his grandfather, who had died two years previous of old age. At an early age, Nix was facinated with firearms, which was pleasing to his father, but unnerved his mother thinking it was far too young for Nix to show a liking for weapons of death. Swords were also another fond weapon Nix ususally became curious about, and when he got his frist buck knife when he was seven, he started to crave crude swords out of wood and would spend much time playing as a great Qua warrior on the feilds where he lived. Like most son's, Nix adored his father, though at some points, many which would last for weeks when his father was away, he would spend time with his mother, gaining a healthy respect for spirits, plants, and animals. Learning the spiritual signifgance of them, and later began to pray with his mother to the Great Spirits on a daily basis. After coming of age, and signs given to him from his Spirit Totem animal, Nix's father began to teach him everything a warrior needs to know how to survive. As military officer, Granite was stern and very hard on his son, pushing him to be every bit the warrior his father is. School was simple for Nix, and it was a time of peace. His father was gone for most of the time, leaving him to train himself in what his father instilled and work on his stuidies. When his training was complete, his father took him to a friend of his, named Swift Running-Feet to teach Nix the way of sword and gunsmithing. Under the Master Gunsmith's tutelage, Nix spent the next eight years as an apprentice. After finishing his apprenticeship. By this time, Granite had retired from the military and had kept pushing Nix to join the military like he did. However Nix disagreed with his father and felt he needed to get off Quaquan and explore other worlds, due to another vision granted to him from his Spirit Totem. At frist his father would argue this, telling Nix his path was laid down to the military. Nix disagreed this, cliaming his path lay somewhere else. This started a falling out between Nix and his father and after a blowout one which prompted Nix to leave, he hasn't spoken to his father since. His mother did her best to suggest something other than leaving, but her soft words and compasssion coudln't keep Nix at home. Not too soon later, he made his into space, looking for some job in weapons manufacturing, or something like. He met with dissappointment, not really finding anything that would suit him and after time, he decided to just head home in failure, wondering why his Spirit Totem would lead him astray. As he was traveling home, the ship he was on sustained some kind of power malufunction and the only planet close enough was Tomin Kora. Tomin Kora While on TK waiting for his ship to finish prepares, Nix wandered for awhile amigst the ruins of the city. While insepecting pecies of metal that might be succificent to make a decent sword out of, he knocked out. By the time he had regained conciousnous, the ship had left some time ago, and anything valuable to him was gone. With not a penny to his name, Nix did what he knew he must do; survive. Three years of living on the street, taking odd jobs, and just generally doing his best to cope with harsh conditions was when Nix caught something of a break. He had stumbled upon a job oppurtunity as an enforcer for the newly opened Twin Moons Casino. While he still questions his boss's and fellow employees as wether or not being honorable, Nix does his best to do his job without trying to get drawn into anything major, all the while trying to devise a way to get his own ship and do some well needed exploring for a true, honorable occupaction, and not just playing 'thug' for a gambler's den. During his time on Tomin Kora he met a fellow warrior named Ailith and they seemed to gain a friendship after a few days of speaking to each other. Ailith spoke to him about creating a type of mercenary service once they found enough members. Nix seemed to agree heavily on this, liking the idea of it, even found passage off Tomin Kora by speaking to Ailith's partner, Rillitan. This was short lived as Ailith found a better ship for Nix to find a job aboard. The DMS Faux. After a short stop on Ungstir, Nix made his way to Demaria to meet with Ace and her fellow crew, after following which he became the ship's gunsmith. Savant Along with the rest of the crew of the Faux, Nix was apart of the plan to work undercover for La Terre during General Savant's reign over the planet. While no cruical role, he was, as always, a staunch supporter of his Kapitan's decison. His only major role in the affair was when the Faux crew encountered the alternate version of the General on a destroyed version of La Terre. Family Vendetta Anyone who knows the Qua, knows all too well of the man who protrayed himself as his father, an ex-Quaquan militia member named Granite. The feud first started when Nix decided to leave home instead of joining the militia like Granite had determined he would. It wasn't until years later, that Nix's mother Fox revealed to him that infact, Granite wasn't he real father, as well as the lengthy history Fox had kept secret for more than twenty years, and even to this date, the exact events that occurred so long ago is still blurred in mystery, with only Fox, Granite, and the remaining members of Fox's old smuggling ship, the Burning Halo. This rivarly has continued, even into Nix's tenure on the Faux, and Granite in turn targeting the ship as foe not only towards Nix, but the Faux's captain Ace, for disgracing him in a fight. The two groups have met a few times since, luckily avoiding bloodshed for the time being. Currently, a deal stands between Granite's ship the Vulture and Faux in the shape of a exchange for Fox(who was captured by Granite off Ungstir) for Hania, Nix's brother Hania. The Faux has no intention of honoring this deal, and intends to deal with Granite and his crew when they get the next chance. However, considering the Phyrrian threat, this has been put on hold right now, and Nix has had to relent for the time being in hunting him down to rescue his mother. Faux Lost Things didn't get any better when the Faux confronted the Junkyard, being threatened to land, and more likely than not killed. Before they could reach some kind of agreement, the Faux was shot down by the thousand guns of the station. By luck, or perhaps fate, the Faux, instead of being obliterated above Demaria crash landed into the Sand Mother, with somehow all hands surviving. Brought back to New Alhira, the crew recouperated as best as they could, until the looming threat of the Phyrrians drove them onto an ally's ship, the Silver Streak. This all caused a shift in Nix's personality. For months he had ponded the meaning of honor and what it meant to him. It was only now that he realized that perhaps it doesn't mean as much as he thought it was, and the Qua's attitude has seen a drastic shift from the quiet, thoughtful person he usually is. Now, he's more angry and bitter, with a greater tendency to see things from a quite pragmatic viewpoint. What hasn't changed, is his devotion to the crew he has always been with and to keep serving as he always has. A rising hatred now boils in the man's heart, vowing to himself that he will see to it that the man responsible for the Faux's destruction will die at his hands. Vulture and An End And as if things could not get any worse, while the rest of the Fauxites were away, Granite made an appearence seemingly back from the dead in his ship, the Vulture. Beyond redemption and beyond help, Granite had totally lost his mind to his own maddening devices, to the point he pointed his ship's turrets at the Streak(which held mostly children), threatening to destroy it if Nix and his sister Sinopa came willinging. They didn't go willingly but they were taken onboard reguardless. There, inside the Vulture's dark cargo bay, they were both subject to Granite's merciless hand, the two of them being whipped and beaten on an almost daily schedual that last for almost three weeks, with Sin receiving a rather nasty wound from her father. Near the end of this ordeal, the two managed to break free of their bonds and sabotage the ship, while at the same time, the rest of the Fauxites(who had finally been alerted to the situation), lured the Vulture to the Junkyard. Fighting within and outside the ship progressed until in the end Granite and his men were all but killed, sealing up this bloody and dirty past. Though the physical and mental scars from that man have stained both Nix and Sin. Current Events After recouperating from his injuries aboard the Star of Mercy, Nix again came back into the crew's fold. With their new ship, the Laughing Fox, he looks forward to having a home again. Badges JTS Point Value of Badges 23 Category:Classic Qua Category:Classic OtherSpace Characters category:Pages with Badges category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica